


do you want to eat with me?

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, SASO2017, food is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: If comfort food was a person, it would be Sawamura Daichi.





	do you want to eat with me?

**Author's Note:**

> > _Square: ways to say "i love you"_

"Sawamura?"  
  
"You're Iwaizumi, aren't you?" Sawamura smiles, reaching a hand out to clasp Iwaizumi's outstretched one. "It's been a while."  
  
It has been years since Iwaizumi has seen Sawamura during the Inter Highs, across the net during their memorable last match. At that time, he had hated the feeling of losing, of not being able to do his very best up until the very end. He had hated Karasuno just a bit too for taking everything from them.  
  
But it has been a long while since then and he has had time to think it through. Karasuno had been good opponents despite how they had been during their first match. Sawamura hadn't stood out much in their matches but Iwaizumi remembers thinking more than once that if he hadn't been there maybe Aobajousai could have won instead.  
  
"Do you go here? I've never seen you around before," Iwaizumi asks, looking around at the expansive university grounds. Despite Oikawa's insistence, he had gone to a university in Tokyo, far away from the university in Miyagi Oikawa had applied to.  
  
"Just visiting." Daichi shrugs. "I have friends here."  
  
"Are they around now?"  
  
"Nah, I'm done. In fact, I was actually about to go back."  
  
"To Miyagi?"  
  
"I live in Tokyo now," Daichi tells him. "I attend university here, just not _here_."  
  
"I still haven't seen you around. If this was Miyagi, we'd probably be bumping into each other all the time."  
  
Daichi laughs at that, a warm, bright sound in the afternoon sun. "Well, we've finally bumped into each other in Tokyo after, what, three years? We should probably commemorate that. Are you free for lunch?"

  
\---

  
He knew it wouldn't last.  
  
Long distancing had put a strain on their relationship and the additional blow of Iwaizumi admitting that he wasn't returning to Miyagi after graduation completely shattered what he had with Oikawa. He can't remember a time he had been apart from Oikawa before this. Even in his earliest memories, Oikawa had always been there by his side as a playmate then friend then something so much more, which they had just ended.  
  
Oikawa is probably a mess. Old habits die hard and Iwaizumi thinks he should call someone up in Miyagi to look out for him. But his phone is all the way on the other side of the room and Iwaizumi can't, doesn't want to leave the corner of his bed he is curled up in now.  
  
He didn't think it would hurt so much.  
  
Or he knew it would but they had been hurtling in this direction all this time, so fast and so violent that he didn't know how to stop it.  
  
He should probably call someone.  
  
Or he could sleep. It is raining and the raindrops against his window sound lulling, almost soothing to all the hurt inside him now...  
  
Iwaizumi wakes to an insistent knocking against his front door.  
  
His apartment is dark, the night sneaking in while he had been asleep and spreading itself out all over the place. The knocking persists and Iwaizumi fumbles out of bed, the blankets so tightly wrapped around him that he can't seem to shake them off. He reaches the door, still trailing blankets and probably looking as bad as he feels, but he gets the idea that the knocking won't stop until he finally opens his door.  
  
"Hey," Sawamura says as the door swings open, rainwater rolling off his jacket and soaking into his jeans. He looks sheepish as he takes in Iwaizumi's disheveled appearance but tries for a hopeful smile anyway. "Wanna go for dinner together?"

  
\---

  
Daichi isn't here but Iwaizumi still finds hints of him in every part of their house.  
  
Their kitchen is well-stocked, brimming with fresh fruit and vegetables, fish and meat in the freezer, their rice bin full. Iwaizumi discovers his breakfast on their dining table, wrapped tight in plastic with a note pasted on it that reads, _Eat well!_  
  
When he comes home at night, dinner is easy enough to prepare with everything where he needs them and enough side dishes stored in the fridge to last him a month. He had told Daichi that he didn't need to go through so much trouble before leaving on his business trip but Daichi had insisted, dragging Iwaizumi out on repeated trips to the supermarket and then cooping himself up in the kitchen while he made and stored side dishes.  
  
Daichi likes cooking as much as he likes eating _and_ watching Iwaizumi eat so Iwaizumi sets up his laptop in front of him before he digs in.  
  
"Hey," he says as Daichi appears on the screen against the backdrop of his hotel room.  
  
_"Hey yourself,"_ Daichi says back to him, peering at the screen to look at the spread Iwaizumi has before him. He smiles approvingly as Iwaizumi tilts his camera to show him. _"Looks good."_  
  
"Of course it does. Half of this is yours," Iwaizumi tells him, digging his chopsticks in and taking his first bite. It tastes good as food always is whenever Daichi is involved. "Have you eaten?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
